


Secretly Connected

by RosesAndEdgars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, R&R Connection - Freeform, prompt, r and r connection - Freeform, yeah i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesAndEdgars/pseuds/RosesAndEdgars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan are in a secret relationship that Geoff has his suspicions about.  Obviously Geoff uses this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: I put off shipping anything in the RT fandom for so long, but what happens when I do ship something? It ends up being the R & R Connection! Ha! Anyways I have a prompt for ya! Ray and Ryan getting caught/discovered by the other AH guys, and Geoff asking the others for money cos he totally called it!

________________________________________  
Waiting for Minecraft to load was boring as dicks. Well, that was the conclusion that Geoff came to, waiting for his xbox to load. Geoff yawned in his seat and leaned back, stretching his arms. The other three, Gavin, Michael and Jack, were either rubbing their eyes to stay awake or setting up Minecraft, all trying desperately to not fall asleep again.

“Geoff, remind me again why we’re filming a let’s play at eight in the fucking morning?” Michael said, pressing a button on his controller.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be boring as tits,” Gavin added, nodding in agreement. Geoff shrugged.

“We have six videos to film today,” he answered, glancing at his screen. The Minecraft logo had finally loaded. “Hey, we can play.”

Michael and Gavin both yelled enthusiastically, throwing their hands in the air. Jack spun around.

“Ryan and Ray aren’t here yet,” he pointed out. “Shouldn’t we wait for them?”

“Yeah, where the fuck are those two? If they don’t come in here soon we might have to get-“ Michael shuddered, “-Lindsay or Kerry to come in.”

“I know where Ryan and Ray are,” Geoff sniggered.

“You do?” Jack and Michael said.

At the same time, Gavin had rolled his eyes and muttered, “Not this again.”

“They’re kissing each other’s dicks,” Geoff said, cocking an eyebrow. “They’re fucking.”

Jack laughed softly and Michael snorted. “Nice one Geoff.”

“He isn’t joking,” Gavin mumbled, his head in his hands.

Michael froze, his eyes gazing up at Geoff. “You’re actually serious?” he asked.

Geoff smirked. “I bet you a hundred bucks they’re diddling. I bet everyone a hundred bucks.”

“You’re on.” The two held out their hands and shook, sealing the deal. Jack then took Geoff hand and shook, and Gavin reluctantly did the same.

After five minutes of talking and playing other games, the door had finally opened, and Ryan and Ray stepped inside. All four of them immediately shot their heads up and glared at the two (except for   
Geoff, who just gave a smug smile and waved). Ray waved back. Ryan grunted and sat down on his couch.

“Took you long enough,” Jack said.

Ray shrugged. “Well, you know. Traffic. I blazed it too hard.”

“Were you guys blowing each other’s dicks or something?” Geoff asked, staring at Ray’s back. Everyone knew that Ray was the worse liar out of the two, and if Geoff could get an answer (and three hundred bucks) out of anyone it was Ray.

And, to Geoff’s delight, Ray stiffened in his seat. The younger man clutched his controller tightly until his knuckles turned white.

“Nah,” Ryan answered. Geoff glanced at him. “We went to the movies last night and overslept.”

“Geoff, should we start the let’s play?” Gavin asked.

“You ready?” Geoff turned to Ryan and Ray. They both nodded. “Then let’s play!”  
________________________________________  
The Let’s Play was quiet simple, really. Be the first one to kill Gavin.

Ryan held back a chuckle. If only.

Actually, the Let’s Play was just build the tallest Tower of Pimps. Something that no one will even accomplish since almost all of the gold is gone from Achievement City anyway. Well, they could move to the PC and have an unlimited map, thus unlimited gold, but Geoff and the others would never agree to it. And besides, as much as Ryan preferred the PC version, their connection sucked, and there was only so many times they could add in a technical difficulties screen before the audience complained.

And no one liked it when the audience complained.

He had been feeling fairly confident that he was going to win (he had diamond and enough gold to make at least two blocks) when he did a very Gavin thing to do – dig straight down into lava.

God damn it. 

He respawned in his house a moment later, swearing loudly. He almost threw his controller across the room.

“You alright there, Rye-bread?” Ray asked from the other side of the room. 

Ryan sighed. “I mined straight down and landed in lava,” he said, walking around Down Town Achievement City. 

Geoff let out a roar of laughter, titling his head back and wiping away tears from his eyes. Ryan glanced at his boss. Ever since he walked into the office that morning Geoff and the others had been acting strange. Mostly Geoff, though. The older man had been glancing at Ray and Ryan every so often, and Ryan swore he saw Geoff whisper ‘three hundred’ at one point.

The hairs on the back of Ryan’s neck stood up. What if Geoff knew?

“You want anything?” Ray asked. Ryan switched his attention back to Ray.

“Nah, I’ll just play another game,” Ryan said, grinning. Ray let out a small chuckle. “You wanna play?”

“Sure,” Ray replied. Geoff and the others tensed up. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

A moment later, Ryan saw Ray’s character run towards him with a rose in his hand. Ray threw the roses towards Ryan.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Ryan and Ray are blowing each other’s dicks,” Geoff piped up.

Ryan snorted, while Ray gave an uneasy laugh. Ray glanced back at Ryan with worried eyes. Ryan mouthed “don’t worry” back to him.  
Ray smiled and nodded, turning back to his own screen. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the back of Geoff’s head.

He knows.  
________________________________________  
The winner of the let’s play had been, to no one’s surprise, Achievement City. The few that had actually remained playing the game had been lucky to get even three gold blocks. With a defeated sigh, Geoff had suggested they head off to lunch. The lads nodded in agreement. Michael and Jack immediately went out of the room, and the rest (save for Ray) stood up, stretching their arms.

Ray sniggered at how depressed Geoff was. Achievement City was broken, they’ve been using it for the past two years. There’s probably only a few gold ores left on the map, and even fewer diamonds.

“Coming, Ray?” Gavin asked, zipping up his jacket. Ray turned and glanced quickly at Ryan, before staring at Gavin.

“I’ve got some editing to do. I don’t wanna miss out on the orgy party, but hey,” Ray shrugged. “Might as well get it out of the way.”

Gavin raised his brows. “Your loss. What about you, Ryan?”

Geoff turned at this and stared at Ryan with his arms crossed. Ray swallowed. He knew, at the back of his mind, that Geoff suspected them. Ryan seemed to realise this, too. They both shared a look.

“I’ve already got lunch, I’m fine,” Ryan answered.

A smirk made its way to Geoff’s lips. “See you in fifteen, then,” he waved, and then Gavin and Geoff were out of the office.

Finally.

Ray let out a heavy sigh and slouched down on the chair, running a hand through his hair. “I thought they would never leave.”

Ryan laughed. “Finally, some privacy.”

Ray grinned, standing up and making his way over to the couch. Ryan smirked as Ray placed himself on top of him, Ryan’s thighs between Ray’s legs. The older man ran his hand down Ray’s backside. 

Ray felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and then between his legs.

He lent forward, his lips brushing against Ryan’s own. They both closed their eyes, letting their mouths do the rest of the work. Soon enough, they were passionately running their hands all over each other’s bodies. They pulled away at the same time.

“Are you sure we’ll be okay doing this here?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan said. “Just as long as we don’t go too far,” he added, ripping off his shirt. Ray let out a snort and took off his hoodie, his glasses going crocked as it passed over his head.

“And this doesn’t count as far?”

Ryan shook his head and smiled. “Nah.”

They continued to kiss for a while, almost reaching the point of sex at a few points (but Ryan stopped them both, reminded Ray that they were at work, and that someone might walk in). Ray grunted at these moments, but still continued.

It wasn’t until ten minutes, when Ray was sucking on Ryan’s collarbone and Ryan was moaning softly, that the door opened, and the other four Achievement Hunters walked in. Ryan froze, staring at them with wide eyes, while Ray continued. Ryan gently shook Ray, who turned his head and stared with wide eyes at the four standing near the door. The four gaped at the pair on the couch.

“Uh- this is – not what it looks like?” Ray said uncertainly. 

All was silent, until…

“All right boys, pay up,” Geoff smirked, holding out his hand to the other three. The three groaned and reached for their wallets, handing Geoff a hundred dollars each. Ryan and Ray frowned.

Michael chuckled. “Geoff made a bet that you two were together.”

“That’s three hundred easy money,” Geoff whistled, shoving the money in his pocket. “Sorry, you two.”

Ryan shrugged. “Eh, you got money out of it.”

“Put your shirt on, Ryan. We don’t want Ray to fuck you during the next let’s play,” Michael said.

Ray stood up, biting his lip and wishing that the red in his cheeks would go away. The other four had already begun setting up the next GTA let’s play, and Ryan had his shirt back on, to Ray’s slight disappointment. He made his way over to his chair, and set up his own game.

Well, at least that’s off my chest, Ray thought. Now it’s in the air. Like Ryan.

He sniggered at his own private joke.  
________________________________________

Alright lads, this let’s play is-“

“Hey Ray,” Ryan cut Gavin off, “we’ll finish that at your place later.”

Ray grinned. “Great, man.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Thank you for interrupting me during my introduction, Ry-“

“Ryan and Ray are fucking!” Geoff called out.

“Geoff, are you sure they want everyone to know?” Michael asked.

“Nah, we want them to know.”

“Now that we’ve got all that out of the way, this is-“

“Now tumblr’s gonna be all over them,” Michael laughed.

“MICHAEL!” Gavin screamed. The lads laughed.

Ray and Ryan glanced at each other and smirked.


End file.
